ABSTRACT ? BIOSTATISTICS SHARED RESOURCE The Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) provides basic, clinical, translational, and population science researchers at the Duke Cancer Institute (DCI) access to state-of-the-art expertise in biostatistics and quantitative methods for study design, analysis, and reporting. The resource employs a distributed partnership model with embedded biostatistics teams in disease-specific clusters to provide ongoing development of research, grant applications, and clinical protocols. The BSR Director and Managing Director are supported by an expert cadre of 10 faculty and 15 staff who partner with DCI clinical/disease groups and Research Programs. The resource also participates in and co-leads the development and testing of appropriate systems for trial data management and linkages through Medidata Rave, Medidata Balance, RedCap, and other tools. The BSR also provides assistance with clinical trial compliance, reporting, and oversight and provides scientific review of all DCI protocols. The resource also has extended its activities into cancer research areas including health services research, observational studies, population science, epidemiology, basic sciences, and others to meet the needs of DCI members. The BSR works closely with the DCI's Bioinformatics shared resource, the DCI Information Systems shared resource as well as the DCI Chief Data Officer, to establish appropriate breadth and range of expertise to meet DCI data and analytic needs. These partnerships have strengthened grant funding, high impact publications, and created an enhanced research-training environment at DCI. From 2017 and 2018, a total of 832 activities for 139 DCI investigators, including 312 analyses, 123 grant applications, 192 manuscripts, 73 database/study builds, 108 protocols, and 24 Letters of Intent across the disease-sites and CCSG Research Programs. In 2018, the Biostatistics Shared Resource provided services to 139 investigators, 100% of whom were DCI members, accounting for 100% of usage and representing all 8 DCI Research Programs. Use of this shared resource by DCI Members, contributed to 488 publications over the project period, 67 of which were in high impact journals.